


Ice Cream

by Lyliiwolf



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY, and disney, and icecream, and singing, so like perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyliiwolf/pseuds/Lyliiwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So steve loves ice cream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this gif set : http://lovemelikeawolf.tumblr.com/post/45461747039/gorgonetta-two-animated-gifs-chris-evans#notes

Tony walked out of the garage exhausted. He had been fixing cars for twelve hour straight and the only thing he wanted to do was get a hot shower with his even hotter husband and curl up in bed with him. His stomach growled making him chuckle.

“First things first something to eat” Tony said to himself as he made his way to the kitchen. The sight that greeted him was Steve, sleeping at the bar, holding on to a carton of ice cream, with twelve other empty cartons lying around him. He smirked and walked over Steve. Just as he grabbed the carton he was clutching Steve groaned.

“No this is mine” He slurred sleepily.

“Cap, I think you had enough.” Tony insisted. Steve scooped a spoonful of the half melted ice cream and shoved it in his mouth.

“I’ve damn well had enough when I say I have had enough” Steve said angrily with a mouth fill of ice cream. Tony threw up his hands in surrender.

“Okay I give up. Once you starts cursing I know it’s serious. Well while your eating your down here I’m just going to go upstairs to masturbate” He smirked when Steve let out a small whimper. Steve looked between the ice cream and his husband.

“But ice cream!” He whined.

“But sex!” Tony whined back. Steve looked between the ice cream and Tony again then smiled as a he got what he thought was brilliant idea.  
“Why don’t we bring that ice cream upstairs and-”

“Steve no” Tony shot down his idea quickly.

“But why?” Steve asked.

“It is hard enough to get cum stains out without washing all the sheets. You are not putting that ice cream near my bed.” Tony said while crossing his arms.

“Tony please” Steve pleaded.

“Steve no”

“Tony!”

“Steve!”

“Tony.”

“Why are you so set on eating this ice cream?” Tony asked exasperated with the fact that the conversation seemed to be going no where. Steve sighed and took another mouthful of ice cream before answering.

“Back in my day-” Tony cut him off again.

“Don’t say that you sound like a grandfather” Steve ignored him and continued.

“We had homemade ice cream, and it was good but we had it in small amount and no way to keep it long. Plus we didn’t have such wonderful flavors like” He looked at the carton he was eating now. “Cookie dough, cookies and cream, and rocky road. Plus these guys… Ben and Jerry are ice cream geniuses!” Tony couldn’t help but a crack a smile at Steve’s enthusiasm.

“Fine you have ten minutes to finish that ice cream and then I want you in bed” He commanded before going to the elevator to go to the room. Steve began to shovel ice cream in his face before dropping his face on the bar hard and groaning with pain.

“Brain freeze”

___________

Tony and Steve both come back downstairs to the kitchen at around 10 am. No one else was up yet so for the first time in a long time it was a pretty quite morning until Peter came into the kitchen and began riffling around in the freezer.

“Hey dad; pop. Where is the ice cream?” He asked. Both parents looked up at him.

“Well I-” Tony cut Steve off.

“What do you need ice cream at ten am for?” He asked.

“Yeah and why aren’t you at school?” Steve asked. Peter sighed.

“It’s the weekend before spring break so we didn’t have to go to school this Friday. Plus I already ate breakfast and I need ice cream to energize me to pack for my spring break trip to-”

“Miami trick!” Wade sung as he walked into the kitchen followed by Matt. Wade gave Peter a quick hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“Morning guys” Matt said to Tony and Steve who looked kind of stunned.

“Morning. So Matt and Wade stayed over last night?” Steve asked. Peter nodded.

“You guys said it was okay” Peter answered.

“You never asked” Steve said.

“Well I asked dad since you were to busy watching Cinderella, crying, and eating out of an ice cream carton.” Peter said.

“Speaking of ice cream where is ours?” Wade asked. Peter shrugged and closed the freezer.

“Seems were out”

“Nooo that’s going to put a damper in our Miami trip packing!” Wade exclaimed.

“Oh yeah that trip is coming up you boys excited?” Tony asked while getting up to fix coffee.

“Of course. I can’t wait to show off this healed face of mine!” Wade said happily.

“And to see the sun.” Peter said

“The music that makes you wants to shout … throw your hands up and shout!” Wade sung off key

“The cold water.”

“Sex on the beach… Every night” Steve cleared his throat.

“Wade! Don’t worry pop he is talking about the drink… the nonalcoholic version” Peter said quickly. Steve sighed.

“Of course he is Peter. Matt you are still going on this trip right?” Steve asked. Matt smiled brightly at him.

“Heck yeah I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” He said brightly.

“Oh yeah threesome!” Wade yelled. Both Peter and Matt smacked him on the arm.

“I don’t even like men you imbecile” Matt said.

“Seriously Wade ever heard of inside thoughts?” Peter asked. Wade shrugged.

“It’s the lack of Ice cream I’m sure of it” Wade said. Peter sighed.

“Dad ,Pop, I’m going to go to the store to get some ice cream really quick. Be back soon” Peter said while grabbing Wade and pulling him to the elevator with Matt on their heels.

“Every single gay guy on the planet, and our son chose Wade as his match” Steve said in an exasperated tone when the elevator closed and the boys were gone.

“You let it happen. I told you to forbid the relationship but you and all your Disney true love crap wouldn’t do it” Tony said while sitting by him.

“Did the Little Mermaid teach you nothing? When you forbid children from being together they will brave all the obstacles to break the rules. Just be glad he let us know about the relationship and not sneaking around behind our backs.” Steve said. Tony laid his head on the bar.

“Yeah, but I still don’t like him.”

“Neither do I.” Steve said also laying his head down.

“So what do we do about it?” Tony asked

“Nothing.” Steve answered

“I was afraid you would say that….Steve?”

“Yes Tony?’

“Why is there a head shaped dent in my bar?”


End file.
